thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Initiate Fraysong (The Grand Highblood)
The''' Initiate', known in his future as '''The Grand Highblood', is a District 5 tribute in the 75th Hunger Games, brought in from his homeworld of Alternia. His true name, the name he was born with, is Kurloz Makara. Before The Games ''Warning: 'This kid is headcanon central, although I have canon-based reasons for my ideas and opinions that could be used to back up these thoughts, and I don't believe anything would be out-right contradictory to the source canon, please note that some fans may still disagree and this is/I am not the be all and end all of possible interpretations. This however, is the character that is being played in the Games and is therefore Games canon. You may carry on. Beforus: Life Unremembered Although he can only remember his current life and will never be able to remember anything else, the Initiate had in fact lived a life before his current one. On '''Beforus, things were very different for him and he himself wound up being a very different person. Beforus, unlike Alternia, was meant to be a planet of peace, and although it had problems of it's own, for the most part it's people faced little hardship in comparison to their Alternian counterparts. Kurloz Makara was a strange and verbose child, who talked as if he was both preforming a play (one of his interests) and preaching at the same time, prose as purple as could be, with smatterings of curse words and slang derived from his faith (based off juggalo subculture). He had a tendency to assume people were listening, and more-over, that they wanted to listen, and so sometimes unintentionally warded others off. He had hints of anger deep within, even possesiveness, had a streak of vanity, and was very obviously and desperately seeking a sort of validation. But, at his core he'd been kind hearted, supportive, and generally an all around good kid, even a calming influence on those close to him. His most important things were his "family" and his friendships. Intensly invested in his faith, just like in the life to follow, Kurloz immmersed himself in the Cult's teachings of miracles, family, balance and beauty in both life and death within nature, trueness of the self, justice served for the guilty and salvation for the deserving, of a pair of unnamed gods deemed The Messiahs, and of a prophesied paradise planet to come on which "a band of capricious Minstrels" (perhaps demi-gods) had been foretold would rise. His lusus (Lusus Natrae, a creature meant to act as a gaurdian and caretaker for young trolls) would be the same as his life to follow, a seagoat monster with a tendency for absence. He would be deemed fit for "culling" which on Beforus meant an oficer would take him away and find a new gaurdian (a troll this time) that would care for and coddle him to likely an overbearing degree. However, Kurloz Makara happened to be the ancestral descendent of Gamzee Makara, who in this life (I speculate) was known as The Grand Highblood, a title which held a very different meaning on this planet, one of a more peaceful nature but still one of absolute faith. Being descended from an important and influential figure, as well as quite busy, Kurloz was allowed the gracing of being in a less coddled state of living than others who had fallen under "culling". He lived with the Grand Highblood as his official guardian, members of the church- the "family"- to converse with, and a culling officer to occasionally check in on Kurloz's living situation. He would otherwise be quite independent, taking care of himself without much hardship. Kurloz found close friendships in the trolls Mituna Captor and Meulin Leijon, the former becoming his moirail (a platonic soulmate meant to calm trolls) and the latter his matesprit (fated love, of the less platonic nature. They were deemed "meant to be" by everyone they knew). He developed deep attatchments and affections for the both of them, his very best friends, and would spend countless nights and days conversing with them. The three were a part of a bigger circle of twelve, all the rest in a tentative and oft-times strained "friendship". These twelve would later share a much bigger fate. He grew up well, his biggest outside worry being the increasing prevailance of horrific daymares-- something not unheard of in trolls, as they are often afflicted with daymares, especially with his power of Chucklevoodoo, an ability over fear and day/nightmares, which would add to his already poor sleep. Even with this, it would cause little issue, his facepaint (and copious eyeliner) covering up the physical, and his friends and loves, Mituna and Meulin to rely on for the emotional aspects. Then, one day, at 6 sweeps (age 13 in years) he fell asleep next to Meulin and had a daymare worse than any of the others. Its exact details would remain unknown, but through his screams on waking, the horrific roar- hailing the end of the later universe- of one of his gods would be echoed. His dark god's influence would touch on his mind, his own mind turned on him with all the power his voodoo had, and it would change him for what would've been forever. His screams were so loud, his matesprit, Meulin, was deafened permanently. Once fully come-to, forced to bear with the immense guilt of what he'd done and the great revelations that had all at once come to him at the same time, he then proceeded to bite out his tongue and then stitch his mouth shut. He would be rendered mute for the rest of that lifetime. Together with Meulin, they would form their own made up sign language so as to still be able to communicate with each other. He would communicate with one other, Mituna, whether through sign, simple body language, or text communication. Otherwise, he took to complete silence with any other troll. More and more as time passed he would become decidely too creepy to associate with for the other ten trolls. Unfortunately for them, also at six sweeps, they would all play a game that would invoke the end of their world, killing all other trolls, and taking the twelve away to gift them their own personal hero titles and mini-planets where they would complete quests, defeats enemies, and try to create a universe of their own that they would become psuedo-gods of. Kurloz would be deemed the Prince of Rage, meaning "one who destroys rage", "one who destroys through rage", and/or "one who destroys the self through rage", and he would be given The Land Of Tents And Mirth as his planet (one he would later share with Gamzee Makara, Bard of Rage). This game would go on for another three sweeps (6 years), with terrible event after event marking the way, (one such event including Mituna's accident, where he tried to save the twelve from a fate of doom, then giving himself permenant and severe brain damage, with no other troll there to witness it save Kurloz, who may in fact have been responsible.) until eventually it became clear that their session was broken, glitched, and with their peaceful lives before, they were untirely unprepared for what the game had thrown them and there would be no way for them to win. Through various convulted events, they would essentially come to make a deal; they could give their species another chance to live, they would be made into a stronger people, a people who could beat the game with ease, but in return, they would erase beforus, the lives of everyone on it, and their own. On top of this, they would switch places with their ancestors, becoming the ancestors themselves as their former ancestors became the descendended children destined to play the exact same game. And, although not explicitly stated, each individual troll would find something they'd always dreamed of in their next life-- at great costs unbeknownst to them. By this time, Kurloz had become a cold and unfeeling person, save the deep running rage present in all Makaras, keeping up a facade of smiles and false cheer. His flaws were well there and emphasized, a nature for manipulation running fresh and strong even/especially with those he once truly cared for, and an even more intense worship of the demonic god that had influenced his daymare (with no mention of the other, balancing god, but one who had on beforus presumably represented the other half, life and creation) had grown in him. He, by this time, had long sought the demise of everyone, without exception, so as to better serve his Lord, The Angel of Double Death. He, along with the other twelve, would accept the bargain presented to them. They would scratch their session, resetting their universe entirely, as Meenah Peixes, another of the twelve (who'd become the empress in the next life) set off a bomb to kill them all. Thanks to this bomb, their stories would diverge into two; they would live new lives on Alternia, while at the same time ghosts of themselves as they were then would continue on in an afterlife of sorts, watching their others live new and full lives while they remained frozen in their own times. Their stories would from there continue on two different paths. Alternia: The Second Chance / The Monkey's Paw With the erasure of Kurloz Makara's previous life, so too was the daymare that damaged him so badly erased from his psyche. He would start as the kid he'd once been, before the influence of his god had touched him, the second chance delivered as promised. But he would be beginning this life deep in the past, swapping place with Gamzee Makara who would then live life in their world's future. The world too, would also be greatly altered, the peaceful Beforus now warped into a new world of bloodshed and cruelty called Alternia, the word "cull" now meaning "kill", and a new green moon, where "demons" lived, next to the pink. The "demons" living on the green moon would include the time travelling dark god himself, known as the Lord (Lord English) and/or the''' Angel of Double Death, Damara Megido (once Witch of Time from Kurloz's session) who would later be made, through endless gruelling abuse, to become the Handmaid to the Lord, known by the Alternian's as the Demoness (more feared than even Lord), and a "Guardian" for the new world, Doc Scratch, who would be set to help see to the fulfilling of the deal made in the life before by making Alternia as brutal and horrific as possible through securring of certain events throughout time so that everything could go as destined. Certain people would have special attention given to this throughout their lives, including Kurloz Makara who would be used as a deadly pawn for furthering this end. No longer having the effects of his daymare to influence him, Kurloz's growth into an ideal servant would have to be fostered over a much longer period of time, and all without him ever knowing of the way things were made to follow the predestined path. Kurloz would begin life on Alternia given two things: the hatch name of Kurloz Makara and the sea-goat lusus meant to care for and protect him from the many dangers Alternian life had to offer. He would find, however, just as his past self had and just as his descendant Gamzee Makara would find in the future, sea-goats make for very poor lussi. Highly tempermental creatures who are always gone out to see, Kurloz would have no choice now but to care for himself alone. Because of the semi-aquatic nature of his would-be lusus, Kurloz chose (same as every Makara before and to follow) to have his hive (house) built on the shore of the beach, so as to allow a better chance to see the goat. This proved to be an extremely dangerous place to be, angering seadwellers, and the water source and hive giving too much appeal to the passing troll and beast. This all on top of the regular dangers of being a troll such as deadly-blinding sunlight and scours of the undead also in the daylight hours. Many times did he find himself in fights, at risk of death, with scars to prove it. Even at his young age, he very quickly was forced to learn the concept of kill or be killed, and from it, he learned to craft an art. Fascinated with the different colors trolls would leave behind, and figuring it would be a good way to ward of other trolls from trying to attack him or theive his hive, he began to paint the outsides of his hive with the blood colors of his culls. He would use the bones for creating all manner of tools and armor and decoration, not liking to waste. He would come to be quite the artist with his paintings, though he would save his more meaningful and detailed paintings for inside his hive, tucked away in secret places along with whatever other treasures he managed to hoard away. Like in the life before him, Kurloz would wind up deeply encroached in his faith, the Cult of The Mirthful Messiahs. However, in this life, the practices of this faith would become deeply horrific, and its faithful would be seen as some of the most terrifying and unstable trolls of their kind. The first god would remain the same, but due to Doc Scratch's influence in this world, he would be deemed the second god through implications and myth (though the actual persons these gods were would remain unknown among the trolls save Gamzee Makara, far down the line). Although its messages would not be entirely different as they once were, they were without doubt twisted. But no one would have reason or means to realise this. With his newfound faith, he began painting his face every morning in reflection of that-- differently, it may be noted, from his past life, whose paint was always clean and clear, his now veered toward the messier and more threatening. His vanity dissapates without a societal need to look "nice" but a greater drive to be stronger and seem more fearsome taking it's place. He winds up being quite ragged and ill-cared for, in great contrast to his past life. He also lacks the same means of speaking, developing a far more disjointed one that better fit to the Alternian culture (specifically, Alternian Indigo dialect), then later, a speaking quirk of fluctuating tones thanks to overuse of his chucklevoodoo powers-- to ward off predators-- marring his voice (among other things). This said, he remained just as intelligent and crafty as before. He still retained a fondness for literature, art, and culture, something reflective of his past self (who loved the troll version of Hamlet so much, he even owned and happily wore a costume for it) and his future descendent's fondness for the lyrical and musical. He retained his rage in tenfold and so too did he retain a deep and insatiable longing for care and affection, accentuated by the absence of his lusus and any other sort of positive contact at all. His first and only real genuine positive contact (before games) is with '''The Signless, who at the time was too young to be known by anything other than Kankri Vantas. It had been little more than a simple meeting at first, in a market place, but one that left an impression on isolated Kurloz who was curious about this strange troll and his outlandish ideas. They met again a few times, discussing aspects of politic (strange for two young trolls, but they themselves were strange), with Kurloz realising more and more that these things could get a troll culled but also developing the slightest of pale crushes for the heretical troll and his mutant blood, happy to have someone be nice to him and seemingly listen for the first time. Eventually though, these ideals of Kankri's conflicted too sharp with Kurloz's life and his own beliefs, and that feeling of being listened to morphed to the opposite, feeling his warnings of what the empire might bring down were being ignored and that his ideas had great flaws. Then, when they were to meet once more, hope of friendship was dissolved when Kankri failed to show (due to being on the run). Kurloz took it to mean he was being abandoned on cause of his highbloodedness and his faith, and simply because no troll or creature had reason to be kind and so Kankri's show of kindness had been seen as nothing more than a means to make a fool of him. Word would spread, little signs of Kankri's newly built "faith" that Kurloz would run into and the more he found and heard, the more sure he became. He's never quite able in his proper lifetime to shake his own bitterness and hurt wrapped around the troll anymore than he can shake his feelings of abandonement and neglect by his lusus. With Kankri out of his life, leaving him alone once more, and with an extra push of conflict that causes him to want to prove himself to his absentee lusus, Kurloz focused once again on faith. It was around then that he decided at last to start visiting the church for the Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs. He joined the church and in doing so, he joined the leagues of the Subjugglators, extremely skilled and powerful soldiers in charge of keeping "order" in the empire through Chucklevoodoo fear powers, brute force, and mass cullings. His youth gives him no favor, and that, along with perceived arrogance among other things, makes him not very well-liked. His nature is childish and capricious in it's most natural state and it takes a good round of mockery and degradation before he starts trying to find means to be taken more seriously. In conflicts with him deeply, especially with his feelings that many of the other church goers are not of true faith, nothing more than unrighteous sinners riding on the Messiahs' backs, not truly taking the scripture seriously as he. But he sees potential in the church, and he tries hard to appeal to those in the higher ranks with his skill in culling and battle, and his cognition of scripture. He dreams of bringing to life his idea of bringing the mirth worshippers to be more powerful, more ruthless, and most of all, the best possible servants of Messiahs he believes them able to be. It's his big dreaming and his desire to be taken more serious that lead him to requesting a title before having truly reached adulthood. He appeals for The Reverent, is mocked, and then given the title The Initiate. Begrudgingly, he accepts this for it is still a title and he has no intent of remaining a mere Initiate, but to one day step over the body of the Grand Highblood that was, and claim the throne and title left behind. is at this point that the Initiate enters The Games. He eventually becomes Grand Highblood, just as he hoped, and sure enough, he immediately sets about bringing the subjugglators and the church up to the proper Alternian standard. He rules over Alternia as High Priest, cheif enforcing officer to the Empress (Her Imperious Condescension) and her second in command. His reign is brutal and efficient, as it was meant to be, and only continues to be more so with the passing sweeps. His capricious nature is let free. He meets the Signless one last time. And then following it, ensues the Signless' execution, his death made an example to all of Signless-ist faith, before the attempted eradication of their entirity. Of these followers, deemed the closet to the Signless, is The Psiioniic (Mituna Captor) and The Disciple (Meulin Leijon), both people closest to Kurloz in the life prior. The Psiioniic is made to be the Helmsman for the Empress's ship, what essentially amounts to a living battery, and the The Disciple escapes her own execution to live in exile. The faith becomes Sufferism, spun off The Signless's new title and often thought to have a more harsh view of things than the initial message, living on long after the Signless himself. The Grand Highblood spends much of his life seeing to it that these messages are completely erased and that the Sufferer ceases to exist entirely. For the most part, he succeeds, with a few exceptions. Many sweeps later, his path crosses with The Neophyte Redglare, whom he handpicked to be his partner in trying out a new system; uniting the (teal) legislacerators and (indigo) subjugglators. He considers her his "wildcard" and developes a closeness with her, unaware then of her being a sufferist in secret. After culling The Orphaner Dualscar, the Neophyte is sent to bring in another troll for execution, The Marquise Mindfang, a troll with power to control the lowblooded and bend them to her will. Inexplicably, the subjugglators chose to make the audience to this exection be entirely lowblooded. (Implication being, it indeed was meant to be someone's execution.) The Neophyte dies, hung on the noose meant for the Marquise as the lowblooded audience turned on the Neophyte, under the Marquise's will. More sweeps pass and there comes a time wherein he helps see to the genocide of the limebloods (something likely wanted by Lord English, who's enemy was fond of that hue and those people) due to their overwhelming psionic ability threatening the empire's balance. The Grand Highblood then, sweeps more later, runs into the same situation as with Neophyte, with the Summoner, a troll allowed to rise high in ranks despite his low blood hue, who developed a closeness (of the hate variety this time, a kismesitude) with the Highblood, and who then eventually turns on the empire and reveals himself a rebel (and a mutant, of the winged variety). The Summoner stages a massive rebellion, using children to help his side, and very nearly succeeds, only for it to then be crushed, the Summoner and the Marquise dying with it. The Empress decrees that from then on, no adult will be allowed to live on-planet any longer, forcing the entirity of their species into space farring (which the Grand Highblood fails but pretends to adapt to) save the children who would stay on planet until properly of age, and the jadebloods who would remain in the caverns. This was so as to keep any further rebellion from ever being able to properly organize. It works. The Grand Highblood continues to rule, along with Her Condescension, conquering planets and fostering the ever expanding empire. In his partnership with her, he developes, over the long span of his life, a close but turbulent and ultimately damaging relationship with her (that goes through various forms of being). He passes the point of being able to properly connect with other trolls, too many of those he might have cared for culled on his order and even less he is willing to trust not to turn on him, leaving little other closeness in his life but Her Condescension herself. As he nears the end of his life, one thousand sweeps later (two thousand years aprox.), his sanity has long since waned, warped, and dried up. He is seen by most, with good reason, as a bogeyman and a monster, but one to be respected and listened to, esepcially by those he preaches to. With exception to the Demoness and Her Condescension, he proves to be the most valuable of pawns among the ancestors for seeing Alternia's brutality foster so that those descended from them will be strong enough to beat the game when it is played at the end of times. He dies at last with the rest of his species (save the twelve descendents and The Empress) in the Vast Glub, a severly painful psionic shockwave that causes the brain to burst and burn up and for trolls to bleed out of every orfice in their head until death. He looks upon both death and the prohphesied end of their world, and welcomes it. In the Games (under construction) When The Initiate first arrives in the Capitol he manages to impress his judges well enough to earn a score of eleven. But he himself remians far from impressed. He makes his arrival just as the fifth arena is about to reach its end. He starts off showy, abrasive, and over-confident, bursting into the Training Center and immediately insulting and threatening numerous people (albiet unintentionally for some). He runs into the descendent of the Signless, Karkat Vantas, and mistakes him for being the Signless himself, only for Signless himself to appear as well, angering Initiate just by being there (their first real reunion from Initiate's end after a long bout of time and stewing built-up anger). He meets a few others of significance in his life; Cuthbert , Pruna , and the Psiioniic (whom he hadn't yet met in his time). From the Psiioniic he learns of his future title and position as Grand Highblood. Over the course of the following weeks he begins to develope a sort of alliance with The Psiioniic and Pruna, something like friendship. He takes to painting the wall within the Training Center everyday, using a variety of color to create abstract pattersn and designs, using paint from the camaflogue area (where on Alternia he would use blood). He meets Terezi Pyrope , whom he is at first deeply distrustful of, through this when she comes to observe one of his paintings, and Jane Shepard (Renegade) who he immediately dislikes. He learns more things of his future and those involved in it, including the Neophyte Redlgare who would arrive later, after the Crowning of Albert Wesker . Before the crowning, he manages to make many fine messes, meeting Jack Atlas , whom he quickly finds himself hating for his ignorance. He also has a brief confrontation over the network with The Signless which Jack attempts to get between. Initiate had been angered that Signless had been revealing things about their species, which he figured could be used against them one way or other, and then became even more mad when his name was used because threat was assumed when in fact it wasn't (although it could easily have been seen such, with the amount of vitiriol the Initiate displayed). As Signless assumed he would of course want for nothing else but to kill him over and over again and had only ever wanted such, he decided then that if he was to hurt the Signless, he'd not kill the Signless himself, just to prove the Signless was wrong and knew nothing of him. This would come to a head later. In less serious form, he publicly threatened Timaeus Nadir, amusing himself that his threats couldn't be clearly parsed from an offer for art. He also proceeded to make mock Eridan Ampora (capitol AU), all in effort to amuse himself. He took part in an interview which then picked apart his actual response to form fake ones, so he could be accused falsely of cannibalism. He was also mocked with the making of a plush toy in his likeness which was advertised when the flase interviews were later aired. Although irritated by these things, he found enough entertainment in seeing'' everyone else'' mocked, that he stirred little fuss. It issn't until the execution of Ariadne that he begins to take things much more seriously. He iss marked as a potential rebel by the Capitol, given a cuff link, and he swears then to get back at them. More than that, he swears to crush the Capitol, figuring, if they were to mark him as their enemy, he would be their enemy. Once the dessert arena, arena 07, begins, the poison that was used to execute Ariadne is injected into at least half the tributes, including Initiate. It is a degenerative poison that strips the parts of the brain the dampens pain signals and the ability to dissociate from the emotional pain in bad memories, before eventually killing the person. Initiate, who'd inflicted and created copious intense nightmares with his power throughout his life to inflict on other trolls, suddenly had no means of blocking it from affecting him too. Before it runs it's course, he runs briefly into The Neophyte, making her swear not to harm the Psiioniic if she sees him, and in exchange must not hurt Terezi, the Neophyte's descendent. He unites with the Psiioniic, only to have his mind come apart under the poison's (and his powers') affects. The Psiioniic makes a bold attempt to calm him (as part of a pale romantic gesture) and it works; unfortunately, the poison does not stop and the Initiate accidentally crushes the Psiioniic to death due to poision and loss of control over his own strength. He wakes from death in the desert arena. He assumes the Psiioniic to be dead and buries his feelings to focus on survival. He runs into Terezi and doesn't kill her, as part of keeping his end of the promise to the Neophyte. He is convinced by her to join up in alliance, however reluctant he may be. He Works with her to theive from R and Shion. They temporarily split up and the Initiate kills AndrAIa. This instigates a fight with Punchy and Tim (Robin), that ends with Initiate failing to do any more than injure them, recieving some minor injuries himself but mostly to his pride. He later Donatello whom he fights with and then snaps the Initiate's horn off at the base, causing severe and painful injury. He reunites with Terezi, saving her from Dualscar and flee-ing. She attempts to patch some of his injuries and she thanks him for saving her, to which he points out that he was keeping his word. The pair meet up with a group of other remaining trolls, including the Neophyte, Signless, and Nepeta. The Neophyte is stunned and furious that the Initiate had known Signless before but his future self had never mentioned this, not even when his future self had her take part in wiping out the followers of Signlessism/Sufferism faith. The Neophyte yells at the Intiate, the pair arguing, until finally she kisses the Initiate out frutration, which stuns and confuses the Initiate who has no context for the relationship his future self has with her outside of it being one of business. The fight is quelled when Terezi informs him he has gifts sent to him from the Psiioniic, who is still alive afterall. The Initiate is deeply relieved. Later, he kills Lady Oscar, taking her morning star. The Signless is also killed by Terezi to keep him from winning and becoming a target of the Capitol for his rebellious nature. Nepeta dies, and soon enough Terezi does too, when Dualscar kills her, and the Initiate then kills him. With just the Neophyte and Initiate left, they set off to hunt down the other tributes. They come across Donatello and, temporarily joining forces with Lindsey, they kill him and the Initiate tears off Donatello's shell. Worn down by the end of the arena and feeling the effects of his many injuries, the Initiate is not prepared for the attack on him by the Reptiroo's (with their fondness for goats) and so, once defeating them, he is brought quite close to death. The Neophyte finds him, barely hanging on, and stabs him in the heart with her sword, ending his time in his first arena. Back in the capitol, he pledges himself to the Psiioniic in servitude, friendship, or whatever the Psiioniic might wish. He presents the Psiioniic with a necklace of gold, with the skull of a goat having horns much like the Initiate's, proclaiming he is the Psiioniic's. They enter into a Moiraillegiance. He starts to build up an unsteady alliance with Terezi. It is a relationship of unnease and high tensions, but one that was insisted upon, whether the Initiate wanted it or not. He attempts to make the best of that, at least until he thinks he might be left alone. There is a date auction in which he is bought buy and meets Pasha Chekov. From her, he finds out a little more about the capitol, like that it had only just engaged in war 75 years ago, close to just thirty sweeps in Alternian time. He realises the war is a fresh wound still to these people, whether they know it or not, and from there determines that the current "peace" is not at all as steady as capitol would like to believe. He also learns there was once a district thirteen but that it was destroyed. During the same event, he meets Azula , and forms a whole different sort of alliance, one of a more political nature. He notes her potentially as both a useful pawn and possible ally, from there taking to trying to please her so she may later be easier to manipulate. Not too long after the event, he meets the Disciple. Initially, the Disciple doesn't recoginize this younger, smaller verion of the Grand Highblood in her time, and the Initiate of course doesn't know at all who she is. She greets him not with her title but her name, which throws the Initiate. Suspicious of the new troll and wondering where her allegiances lie, especially with how most other trolls seemed to know each other one way or other, the Initiate quized her and informed her of his future status. She reacted with fury, and with realising she was on the side of the Signless, he responded in kind. He spoke cruelly on her and on the actions of her past/his future and they avoided killing each other only on being unwilling to upset the Psiioniic. The crowning of Maximus comes around shortly after. Claudia, the new district 5 stylist cuts his hair short for the event. Ashamed and furious, both with the idea he's been made to look even more like a child and that this was done at all, he storms off. He attempts to hide himself during the crowning, too embarrassed to be seen, but winds up finding that Terezi, who'd been made to wear a skimpy and revealing outfit and had later been mocked, is too hiding and they will have to share their hiding place. Despite all odds, the pair both (mostly) humbled past instigation and antagonization, they wind up having a rather deep talk, going over secret intimate issues, and coming out of it much closer than before. (When Claudia finds him again, he decides in his improved mood to forgive her on count she not mess with him again, and there on he got more say with his stylist.) Met Summoner SIgma talk (discussing alien plans) fighting with shep. Fought Shepherd. Talk with Terezi, Pruna, sigma in Alien Plot. ALIEN PLOT. THE CAPITOL INFO. preacher posts Goes for the copia this round, get three claws scratches and a lost eye from Di. Goes into seclusion for near three weeks before finding Sigma. Finds Azula. Murderparty holy shit. Claws Peeta's throat. Pruna and Sandy meet. Is killed by Katniss. Moirail reunion 2. Rebel post pruna Yell at the Initiate. Timmy's party, "apologizing" to Terezi. Cinna Enjolras crowning Kankri Vantas Shepard Christmas Event More rebel business District Tours THE ARENA: pjs, voodoo, clubs Voodoo-ing people, spreading D13 info, hanging with Psii, running into Kankri then Sigma, Abilities *Proficiency with a wide variety of weapons thanks to subjugglator training and natural (canonical) inclanations. Prefers and is best with clubs. Can use spears, knives, arrows, slingshots, swords, etc. *Nightvision, from living nocturnally. *increased endurance (including pain endurance) and physical strength. *Lives basically forever naturally. (Two thousand years/one thousand sweeps.) *'Chucklevoodoos;'' '''sensing fear in others and being able to sense others around by fear; being able to aggrivate, amplify, alter, or otherwise control fear specifically; implantation of fears and nightmares that weren't otherwise there; can mindcontrol people using intense concetration of fear to get them to do his will and will leave no memory of being controlled; ability to speak into the minds of others using their fear (generally causes discomfort at best); can break down a person's sanity/mental function through intense fear concentration. Notable downside is heaftier use lends to easier and quicker deterioration of his own mind, particularily in the long run, as well as more intense night/daymares for himself. Miscellaneous *Paints a wall in the Training Center ''almost every day for it to be cleaned off by Avoxes. *Has four tribbles. One is named Parabell. *Trills and clicks and growls and does all those nonsesical non-word little buggy noises a lot more than the average troll. It's supposed to be grown out of. Initiate failed to. You should probably be embarrassed for him. *Sleeps poorly except when with the Psiioniic in Games (when he tends to at least not dream thanks to calming moirail influence). This is due to both being a troll-- the entire species having terrible nightmares without the use of a thing called "sopor" which they sleep in-- and what damage his powers of fear of wrecked on his own mind. *He literally makes honking noises when he laughs, this kid is entirely ridiculous. Ridonkulous. Rihonkulous. *Do not under any circumstances mention or introduce him to ICP unless you want everyone to die. Don't do it. Just don't.